Winnie the Pooh's Little Book of Wisdom: Wise Words from a Bear of Very Little Brain
Wise Words from a Bear of Very Little Brain is a wisdom book by A. A. Milne and E. H. Shepard. Before you Begin "It isn't Brain," said Pooh humbly, "because You Know Why; but it comes to me sometimes." Pooh is a Bear of Very Little Brain who can't always think of the right words to say, but even so has said some very wise wordsand thought some ver interesting thoughts, which he would like to share with you. Poetry and Hums and little Words of Wisdom aren't things Pooh gets, they are things that get him. All he can do is go where they can find him. So, reader, go where they can find you, too, and dip your paws into this little collection of Wisdom from an Asture and Helpful Bear, The Best Bear in All the World: Winnie the Pooh. Wisdom Words Personal Thoughts When you are a Bear of Very Little Brain, and you Think of Things, you sometimes find that a Thing which seemed very Thingish is quite different when it gets out into the open and has other people looking at it. Set Priorities Nearly eleven o'clock is time for a little smackerel of something. Check your Store Cupboard It's sort of comforting to know if you have fourteen pots of honey left, or fifteen, as the case may be. Anticipation Although Eating Honey is a very good thing to do, there is a moment just before you begin to eat it which is better than when you are. Plan Ahead Many a bear going out on a warm day would never think of bringing a little something with him. Have a Friendly Day When you've been walking in the wind for miles, and you suddenly go into somebody's house, and he says, "Hallo Pooh, you're just in time for a little smackerel of something," and you are, then it's what I call a Friendly Day. Take Time to Relax What I like doing best is Nothing. It's when people call out to you just as you're going out to do it, "What are you going to do?" and you say "Oh, Nothing," and then you go and do it. Doing Nothing means just going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering. Control your Stress Level To seem quite at ease hum tiddely-pom once or twice in what-shall-we-do-now kind of way. A Little Caution When you go after honey with a balloon, the great thing is not to let the bees know you're coming. A Matter of Taste The wrong sort of bees would make the wrong sort of honey. Cold Logic It's no good going home to practise a Special Outdoor Song that Has To Be Sung In The Snow. Keep busy It's just the day for doing things. Don't Procrastinate If you're always saying "we'll see," nothing ever happens. Assess your Surroundings When your house doesn't look like a house and looks like a tree that has been blown down, it is time you tried to find another one. Category:Books Category:Winnie the Pooh's Little Books of Wisdom